Heartache
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: It's all about the murder, suicide, drugs, and sex, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Angela as usual. If you have read my other fic you recognize the name. I like the name and no, it's not the same person.

Chapter 1

My name is Spencer Carlin, but that doesn't matter. I am only a shadow in today's world. Although I am said to be useless, I am a good storyteller, and this is one of my stories. It is a story of love, jealousy, murder, suicide, hatred, disgust, and pity. I'm not playing the character I want to play in this story of my life as I once knew it, but I am an essential part. No, this story is about my two best friends. One, I would have liked to been lovers with, the other, was her lover. This is the story of Angela Willows as I once knew her, the only time I knew her.

Angela stood outside the lockers. She saw a blonde on her knees, crying. 'Who is that?' Angela asked herself. A name drifted into her mind…Spencer…

"We have to talk!" Yelled Spencer. A brunette walked towards Angela. Another name…Ashley…

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about!" Ashley's voice was cold. Spencer sobbed harder.

"Ashley Davis, I love you!!" Ashley stopped.

Angela was jerked awake by her younger sister, Susan.

"Angewaa! Mommy says to get up! It's your first day of school!" Susan jumped on top of Angela.

"I'm up! I'm up! Hey, Sue, can you tell mom I'll walk to school? Can you do that for me?" Susan scrunched her small nose. Her blue eyes flashed with defiance. Blonde hair curled at the top of her head. Angela was a brunette with long strait hair. She had hazel eyes. Both her mother and father were redheads.

"I'wll tewll her." Susan smiled.

"Thanks hon." Angela hugged her five-year-old sister and kissed her warm forehead. Susan crawled off the bed and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Angela sighed and got to her feet. Her black silk pajamas clung to her body. The nights were hotter in L.A. She found her ivory brush and went to work untangling her hair. After a few minutes, she was done. Angela gingerly unbuttoned her shirt. Because this was her first day at King high school, home of the King Cobras, she would wear her favorite cloths. The night before, she had hung her outfit on her door. She slipped on the black tank top and the matching black shirt to go with it. Angela then slid into her blue torn jeans. She fitted her cell phone in the left hand pocket. Angela looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair. Angela looked around.

"Banana clip. Banana clip. Ah! Banana clip!" The plastic was cold in her hands. She hooked it onto her shirt and twisted her hair. With one easy motion, she guided the clip into place at the back of her head.

"Perfect!" Angela smiled into the mirror.

"Angie! Do you want breakfast?" It was her mother. Angela grabbed her backpack.

"No thanks mom!" Her voice echoed through the halls. Once Angela was outside she relaxed. She loved her family to death but she felt uncomfortable around them.

The bell rang and students scurried to their first period classrooms. Angela found hers quite easily.

"Class, we have a new student from Maine. Her name is Angela Willows." The stout man pointed at her. Angela gave a small wave and smile.

"You'll sit next to Madison." It was the only empty seat. Angela gratefully sat down. Her feet had become sore from her walk to school.

"So, from Maine huh?" Madison smiled. A fake smile of course.

"Yeah." Angela looked over Madison's shoulder. There, she saw one of the girls from her dream.

"Who is that?" Madison peered in the direction Angela had indicated.

"Her? Ashley Davis. It might be in your best interests to stay away from her. She might fall in love with you or something."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a lezbo. In my opinion gay people shouldn't go to public schools." Madison smirked.

"Why should gay kids be singled out? There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Are **you **gay?" Madison's expression changed to repulsion.

"No. I just don't like discriminators. And if you need a visual, here: exhibit 'A'." Angela pointed to Madison.

First and second period came and went with greetings and hugs. Angela had both classes with Ashley. A boy came up to her. She recognized him from one of her classes.

"Hey. New girl right?" His voice was smooth. His spiked brown hair gave his demeanor an edge.

"That's me." He smiled at her.

"My name's Aiden." He held out his hand. Angela took it.

"Angela Willows." A blonde came up behind Aiden.

"Spencer! This is the new girl form Maine, Angela Willows." Angela held out her hand. Spencer took it. Her hand was warm and smooth. Unlike Aiden's whose was calloused and cold.

It was math class. Angela was a math wiz. She was seated next to Spencer.

"Carry the three………no! No…carry the one…" Spencer whispered to herself.

"Let me help you." Angela scooted closer to Spencer. Angela could smell her shampoo, Aussie.

"I just don't get it." Spencer leaned away from her book and paper.

"Well," Angela met Spencer's gaze. "I could help you. Will you do me a favor if I help you?" Spencer grinned.

"Sure. What do you want?" Angela looked at the math problem, then at Spencer.

"Show me L.A."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Wow, you live this close to school?" Ashley asked as she parked the car.

"Yeah. We moved in last week." Spencer stepped out of the car along with Angela. The door opened and Susan rushed out.

"Angewa!!"

"Susan!!" Angela swung her baby sister around. Ashley got out of the car and stood next to Spencer.

"Susan, these are my friends Ashley and Spencer." Susan looked at the two teenagers.

"Are you going to play in bed with my sister like Ana did?"

"No! No they're not honey! Um…go inside, it…it's windy." Susan frowned but listened.

"So, who's Ana?" Spencer asked as she nudged Angela.

"Long story. Maybe another time." Angela stepped up to the front door.

"Come in. I'll grab my keys, tell my parents I'm going for a drive and we're off." Angela ushered the two girls in.

"Hey Angie! How's my girl today?" Angela's dad kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine daddy. These are my new friends Ashley and Spencer. Guys, this is my dad Robert." Robert smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you." Spencer smiled her innocent smile. Robert leaned close to Angela.

"They're cute." He whispered. Ashley heard this comment and smiled a small smile.

"Dad, stop it!" Angela said as she playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm taking my car. We're going for a drive so I'll be home later."

"Okay hon. Just, don't kill anyone."

Angela opened the garage. Inside was a sea green 1996 Mustang convertible.

"_This_ is _your_ car?!" Ashley asked as she ran her hand over the tan leather interior.

"Yeah. It took me a years worth of begging and pleading to get." Angela stepped back to admire her car.

"Shot gun!" Ashley shouted as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"No fair! I call shot gun on the ride back!" Spencer said as she slid into the back seat. Spencer noticed the car suited Ashley. Wild yet sexy at the same time.

Angela got in and started the car. It revved and purred beautifully.

"Hey, Angela?" Spencer timidly asked.

"What's up?" Angela slowly backed out of the garage.

"Is it okay if we stop by my house real quick so I can drop off my stuff?"

"No problem. Where do you live?"

Angela pulled up to Spencer's house and cut the engine.

"I'll be just a sec." Spencer threw herself out of the car and dashed into her house.

"Dad? Hello?" Spencer called as she hurriedly climbed the stairs.

"Spence? Is that you honey?" Paula asked as she came out of Spencer's room.

'_Snooping no doubt._' Spencer thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm going on a drive around town with Ash and a new girl from school." Spencer passed her mother and tossed her bag on her bed.

"Spencer, don't you think I should meet this new girl? I mean, what if she's not normal like Ashley?" Paula folded her arms and made a disgusted face.

"Mom, please stop with the whole 'not normal' thing, okay? Angela's parked outside if you want to meet her." Paula followed Spencer downstairs and outside.

"Oh shit." Ashley whispered as she saw not only Spencer, but Paula as well come out of the house.

"What's wrong?" Angela shifted in her seat so they could talk more easily.

"Paula hates my guts. The fact I'm alive is an insult to her very nature." Ashley rubbed her temples.

"What do you mean?" Angela watched Paula closely trying to get what Ashley was telling her.

"Paula hates gay people. Especially gay people who might corrupt her daughter." Ashley gave Angela a wide grin. Angela laughed at her.

"Hello Ashley." Paula said as she sauntered up to the car.

"Hello Mrs. Carlin." Ashley's smile faded.

"And this is?" Paula looked at Angela.

"Angela Willows."

"Hello Angela. May I ask you a few questions?" Paula came around to the drivers side door.

"Mom, we should get going." Spencer said as Angela waited for the quiz to begin.

"Angela, what is your dating history?" Paula asked as she ignored Spencer.

"What I do with who I'm intimate with is no ones business but my own." Angela flashed Paula a smile. Paula, surprised, returned it.

"Have fun, you three." Paula waved as Angela gunned it, leaving Paula standing there like an idiot.

"Angela, I'm sorry about my mom." Spencer yelled over the wind. Angela just shook her head.

"Oh! Pull over there!" Ashley pointed the direction she was talking about. Angela obeyed.

"This is the hottest place to be!" Ashley said as the car stopped moving. They were outside a small club named Gray.


End file.
